medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Were You Born?
The 52nd Suggestion: Why Were You Born? (お前は何のために生まれてきた？, Omae wa Nanno Tame ni Umaretekita?) is the fifty-second chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Medaka II is happy to have remembered her past with Zenkichi. She then breaks the bindings holding her arms, and declares to Zenkichi that the reason he gave her thirteen years ago is no longer necessary, her brainwashing holding against the memories. Medaka II punches him in the throat knocking him to the ground. Oudo is not surprised, explaining that, even if she regained her memories from the past, it won't be enough to undo the brainwashing. He then calls out to Maguro, telling him he has lost. Oudo offers him a chance to rejoin the Flask Plan, pointing out the day's events have left several open places in the Thirteen Party. Admitting that he has lost all hope, Maguro despairingly accepts Oudo's offer. Medaka II straddles Zenkichi and wraps her hands around his throat, preparing to kill in order to stop her tears. Zenkichi tells her to kill him, as he can't stand the sight of her. When she asks him if he remembers what he told her thirteen years ago, he replies that he doesn't, but that she is probably talking about when he told her she was born to bring happiness to others. Medaka II is surprised that he remembers, though Zenkichi reiterates that he doesn't; just that he has always believed Medaka was that kind of person. The memories from thirteen years ago run through Medaka II's head, and she cries out. Grabbing her temples, she tries to use Oudo's electromagnetic waves to brainwash herself back to normal. Zenkichi grabs her hands and tells her to stop, stating that he doesn't want her to destroy herself trying to go back to normal. Zenkichi then pulls her into a hug, telling her that if she wants to make others happy, she needs to be sure to make herself happy first. Medaka II calms down, and her tears stops. Medaka II abruptly leaves Zenkichi's embrace and rises to her feet. He addresses her as Medaka II, and she tells him to call her Medaka. She apologizes to Zenkichi for getting him into a bad spot. He waves the apology, and asks her why she was born. Medaka answers that she was born to make others, and herself, happy. Watching on, Naze theorizes that she somehow learned Yukuhashi's Abnormality as well, and was able to regain her old self by absorbing Zenkichi's thoughts of her. Maguro chides her for explaining away such a romantic moment with Abnormalities. He warns her that if continues in such a manner, she will be miserable for the rest of her life. Maguro agrees with her theory, but states the only thing he will say is thanks. He thinks to himself that having Zenkichi stick with Medaka was the right thing to do. Oudo decides that it was a good experiment, and expresses his admiration for the bond between Medaka and Zenkichi. Medaka prepares to face Oudo, promising that she will shut the Flask Plan down, and will make him happy as well. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami II #Youka Naze #Itami Koga #Mizou Yukuhashi #Maguro Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Kouki Akune #Oudo Miyakonojou Category:Chapters